The Move1
by greasy girl love
Summary: What happens when the Curtis's move in with me?
1. Chapter 1

Well today was the day the Curtis family was moving in. I was really excited, they were all really cute. Haha, there is my teenage hormones again. Darry had lost his job and his brothers were going to be put in a boys home since he couldn't support them. My dad heard about it and jumped at the chance to take all three in. He's even going to let Darry go to college. The rest of the gang came with them since they were always around. Anyway, I was a little disappointed because I had practice for the school musical, West Side Story, until 9:00 that night. I came home to a big surprise.

Six amazingly cute guys were all sitting around the coffee table in the living room playing poker. Well four of them were the other two, which looked like the youngest, were watching the T.V.

"Hi, you must be Katie," one of the youngest two said.

"Hi," I replied shaking his hand. Handshakes are always awkward for me, probably because i have such a dirty mind... figure it out.

"That's Steve, Two-Bit, Soda, Darry, and he's Johnny," Ponyboy called all of them in order. They all looked at me kind of freaked out, then I remembered I still had my stage makeup and parts of my costume on.

"Oh, um I don't normally look like this, I was just in a rehearsal and didn't take it off yet," I said waiting for their reactions.

"Oh, I see you met the gang," my dad said as he followed a few steps behind me.

"Yea," I replied.

There was awkward silence until the one called Two-bit started asking if I has any Blond soc friends. The thing is in Williamstown, there is two parts of the town. The richer part is the soc territory and the poorer part is greaser, then middle class was in between. Socs always like to jump greasers, I don't know why; greasers never seem to start anything. I used to be middle class, but ever since my parents won the lottery two months ago, I moved into a neighborhood with my parents that is on the middle class to greaser line.

"No," I replied to Two-bit, "I don't talk to socs." They all looked shocked.

"Why don't you talk to socs?" Soda asked me.

"They're just terrible human beings. They are all so stuck up and snotty. They don't care about anything but themselves. I just hate them."

"Well, so do we," Steve replied.

"Is that so?" I smiled. They all smiled back at me. I excused myself to go make myself look decent and as I was gone I wondered what had happened to Johnny, he had a scar on his left cheek that looked like it had been there for a while. He seemed really shaken up too, I wasn't going to ask any of them since I just met them.

"Katie, dinners ready," I heard my dad call. I haven't been eating lately, I wanted to look skinny and since I could feel myself getting fat every time I looked at food, I just tried to avoid it, I just called back, "I have homework!"

"Come on, the gang is here," my mom replied. When did she get home? "Alright fine." When I went downstairs, they were all alt tour huge table we never use and shouting smart and hilarious remarks to each other. This would be a fun dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

After the few bites I ate, I felt full. I knew it was from my stomach getting so much smaller from starving myself, in a sick way it kind of made me proud. I was laughing so hard I didn't even realize when Ponyboy asked me a question.

"What?" I asked.

"What do you like to do for fun?"

"Oh, I like musical theater, reading, writing, going to karate. What about you?"

"I like to read and write too." He replied.

"What do you like to read?"

"Anything I can get my hands on."

"Wow that must be a lot."

"Yeah, what about you?" Ponyboy asked.

"I really only come to like novels of verse. They are like poems that tell a story, but in like seven hundred pages."

Before Pony could answer Steve, I think it was, interrupted and said, "Looks like Pony has a girlfriend."

"Shut your trap Steve!" Pony replied. My face immediately turned a deep shade of red as i looked down at my plate, I haven't really touched anything. I tried to force-feed myself which ended up being half the plate which seemed to make my mom happy. She noticed that I'd stopped eating last week and had given me many lectures about how not eating won't make me lose weight, but it could have fooled me, I'd already lost about ten pounds and it was starting to show.

"Fat ass," I mumbled to myself.

"What?" Darry asked.

"Oh nothing," I replied. The gang finished their dinner and left only to come back twenty minutes later bringing a bloody Two-Bit with them. I was throwing up when they brought him back, so I really didn't notice until Johnny came to get me and found me over the toilet in the bathroom attached to my bedroom.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yea, I'm fine, my stomach never agrees with me when I eat too much."

"I think you should tell your mom," he suggested.

"I promise you, I'm fine." I said as I got up to go see if Two-Bit was ok. When I walked in the living room the gang, my parents, and a new member, Dallas, was trying to stop the bleeding. I could tell it wasn't that bad, he just had a black eye, a busted lip, and a sprained wrist. I knew this because I was in a nursing program at our school and they taught us how to treat wounds. I took charge right away telling Pony to get some ice and Darry to get the first aid kit. While they were gone, I started to calm Two-bit and once the gang was back with my supplies, I got to work.

I put the ice on his eye, put a brace on his wrist, stitched his lip, and iced it more.

"That's our girl," I heard my mom say to my dad as I was telling Two-bit when to take off the brace and when to come back to get the stitches out. The gang just kind of looked at me in awe.

"What?" I asked while cleaning up my supplies.

"How did you know how to do that?" Dally asked.

"I took some classes. Well, I have to go to bed. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Good night mom and dad." I said giving my parents their hugs and kisses.

"Awwww. Why don't I get a kiss?" Two Bit moaned.

"Ugh fine." I chuckled as I gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled in approval.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up bright and early the next day. We were performing West Side Story for the renaissance and middle school kids. I had my hair all done up when I walked out to find Johnny sleeping soundly on the couch. I decided to make the gang breakfast to whoever came over, Johnny smelled it and woke up. I felt bad since it was still early. Since I don't eat breakfast, I just grabbed my book and started reading. In about an hour, the whole gang was there wolfing down the food i made them.

"I'm starting to like it here," Soda said smiling at me.

"Yeah, no more green pancakes," Darry teased.

"Interesting," I replied smirking.

"Soda's a unique cook," Steve cut in.

"I see."

Two-bit was looking fairly better and thanked me a lot for the work I'd done. I had to leave early to go to school to set up the stage for West Side. I walked to school with my friend Matt singing the whole way. We ran into Dally on the way and he nodded at me, funny, he seems a lot nicer than people say he is. I wonder why.

The next few hours flew by and soon enough, the curtain opened. The ensemble started the opening number that everyone was in. I saw Ponyboy in the audience. He looked pretty surprised after I finished my solo. I got butterflies in my stomach. I don't want to like Pony because I don't think he will like me back. I always liked the skinniest stick guys and Pony was no different. Since I haven't eaten in a while, it doesn't really affect my body as long as i drink a lot of water. At the end of the show, Mr. Beiter let the cast go meet their friends in the audience. I was standing with my friend Casea when I saw Ponyboy wave me over. I went over and he gave me a huge bear hug.

"You were great!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks," I replied caught off guard.

"I should really bring the gang to see this."

"Wow, I guess you really liked it to want to bring people back," I said smiling.

"Yeah, well I sadly have to get back to class, I'll see you at home," Pony walked out of the auditorium. I walked over to Casea who was waiting to hear everything that happened. She could tell that I liked him.

I stayed after to help the crew clean up and get ready for tomorrow night's performance. As i walked home by myself, I heard a car pull up behind me. I was scared shitless.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N**: just to make this; this story is strictly school girl fantasy its basically my imagination I'm writing a more serious story now which I'm getting a lot of input on 3**

"Hey greaser," one of the guys said. I could see about three guys in the car, I started to speed up.

"WE just want to talk to you," they got out of the car and I was slowly backing away, I remembered from karate that the distance controlled your outcome so I didn't let them get too close, but being me I backed up into a wall and the leader of the group, who was the largest of all three of them, pinned me back and started kissing my neck which I was thankful it wasn't my lips since I haven't had my first kiss yet. The other started groping my boobs while the last one tried to undo my pants. I saw an opportunity to escape and I took it. First I ran to the Knife store right down the street and bought a switchblade, and made sure I looked presentable and tried to hide the hickeys forming on my neck. I cussed out the socs so much on the walk home.

I wasn't planning on telling anyone, so i just went home, took a shower, laid in bed and cried making sure I had my switchblade. The next morning I woke up with finger sized bruises on my hips and breasts, I threw up the acid I had in my stomach. i was sure to walk with Ponyboy to school. The same socs that tried to rape me last night were following Pony and I. Wouldn't they ever leave me alone? I maneuvered my hand inside my bra right under my arm pit where I decided to keep it. Pony didn't see that as he and the socs were going back and forth. There were only two this time, one to get each of us. Once the soc came at me I took him down and pinned him with the knife to his throat.

"YOU MAKE ONE MOVE AND I CUT YOU! HOW DOES IT FEEL HUH?" I screamed with rage. The soc who was beating up Ponyboy ran to get his friend and they ran away. As I fainted, the last thing I remember was Two-bit and Steve running to us as Pony caught me. Then the world went black.


End file.
